Courting is a Trivial matter
by Spazz the Spazztastical
Summary: This is the second book in the series; first one, Something I want. We are back with Cedric and Sofia. A month later and we will get to see what type of adventures they have while Cedric Courts Sofia! What type of ups and down will our young couple have. Fallow from Cedric and Sofia's point of view! Cedric is 27 and Sofia is 18.
1. Chapter 1

_xxx_

 **Cedric**

 _xxx_

It's been a month since Cedric told Rolland that he did wish to court Sofia, he had never been so nervous in his life. Still fearing that this would still all turn bad and the king would have his head, it didn't help that in this month Sofia would just about live in his tower. His log had become backed up and he wasn't able to get anything done. That evening was going to be there first courting, he had planned something simple. He was never a man to overdue himself, feeling like he should though seeing how she was a princess.

He just couldn't get himself to go overboard, no matter how much he thought about it and tried to plan. Grabbing his wand he gets set to go,

"Come Wormy, let's get going."

Wormy cawed flying off his perch to his shoulder, they both left the room heading down the stairs to the bottom where it let out of his tower. Heading to the garden, he walked through entering the maze going a ways in you would of thought he got himself lost. Finding a nice tucked away part that had overgrown from no one coming back this far he pulled out his wand, reciting a spell a door appears and it looks like it has always been there, when he opens it, it leads to an open area. Making a table appear in the middle he sets it up with a simple 3 tier silver candlestick holder. Placing paper lanterns in midair to float for their light, having assorted flowers grow around the walls of the maze and at the back a giant weeping willow that would cover the air. Pleased with what he has done all he had to do now was wait, placing a compass in his hand he waves his wand over it and hands it out to wormy.

"Wormy if you don't mind, can you take this to Sofia."

He caws taking the compass in his beak and flies off, feeling uncomfortable nervous he has a coat rack appear near the door. Taking off his robe he hangs it there. Feeling like his under attire will be perfectly fine for this. Hoping that the Princess will like what he had done he starts to pace around, this was his first time courting anyone in his life.

The sun starts to set, wondering if she would even show up. If she came to her senses and gave up. Before his thoughts could become any more negative a knock on the door came. Going over and opening it he saw Sofia, she looked gorgeous and he then felt much underdressed. Her face flushes as he stares at her with his mouth slightly parted.

"I'm sorry I am late, Amber couldn't resist in making sure I looked my best for my first courting."

Sofia was wearing a over the top ball gown that you could tell Amber picked but still showed Sofia's taste as much as possible, what shocked him the most is even though he felt underdressed the color scheme was similar to what he was wearing, the ball gown was the same color as his undershirt the lace on the corset on her stomach, chest and what spread to the sleeves where the color of his vest. There was a part that slit open on her skirt and black ruffles looked like it was flooding out it, in her hair were a small yellow ribbon mixed in with all her curls and her jewel hung perfectly in the mix of everything.

Taking her into his arms, he shuts the door behind her. Holding her close with his left hand he takes his right hand and lifting her chin up and bringing her close for a kiss, their lips lock for a brief but passionate kiss.

"You look stunning."

Sofia red now, from the mixture of him looking at her and his kiss, ushering her to move into the area more Sofia finally gets a better look at the room. Her eyes light up walking a few more steps in before stopping she turns around smiling.

"This is perfect Cedric!"

He relaxes and smiles at her,

"I am very glad you like it,"

Walking next to her, he extends his arm. Wrapping her arms around his they walk to the table. Cedric pulls out her chair and then goes to sit in the other one. Pulling his wand out he waves it over the table and the candles appear and light then there meals appear in front of them, sliding his wand away again he now looks at Sofia, still astonished that someone as amazing and as wonderful as her would fall for a man like him.

They made small talk and ended up spending the night talking about magic, potions and the next time they would visit Cedric's parents. Feeling like he did everything wrong during this courting his fears where subsided when Sofia started talking again.

"This has been the best courting, thank you for such a wonderful time. You knew how to do everything just perfectly."

Her warm honest smile that fallowed sent butterflies threw his chest and his faced flushed lightly but with the candle light you couldn't make it out but his expression told her everything that he was feeling just now. Letting out a small giggle she stands up and walking over to him, pulling her own wand out she moved the table with ease. Getting in front of him she leans over and kisses him deeply, he kisses back wrapping his hands around the back of her head. Sofia was the one to pull away and smiled again.

"This was amazing, I wish I didn't have to leave yet but if I don't get back soon they will worry."

It had long gotten dark and he agreed with her, pulling his wand out he cleaned everything up and they were both walking arm in arm back through the mazing together, once again making small talk and discussing magical property of herbs. As soon as they got to the exit King Rolland was standing there with his arm crossed. Cedric tensed,

"You know what time it is?"

Cedric pulled his pocket watch out to look that the time, it was almost 1 in the morning. When did it that late? He had thought to himself. Sofia was the one to talk before he had a chance.

"Sorry dad, we got caught up in discussing about the magical attributes of potions."

The king sighs, his fears that they were doing things they weren't supposed to.

"Well next time try to get back at a more reasonable hour."

Sofia giggled.

"Technically we never left the Castle ground."

Rolland rolls his eyes at her.

"You know what I mean young lady."

"Yes, I know I just couldn't help myself. I promise to keep a better eye on the time next time."

Cedric was always astonished with how Sofia was always so confident and sure of herself. Sometimes he thought she could get away with murder without anyone pointing a finger at her. The three of them walked back to the castle, once inside they parted ways with the king. Cedric walked her to her room and wished her a goodnight.

"Goodnight my Princess."

He bowed to her, she curtsies to him.

"Goodnight my Sorcerer."

She threw his arms around him hugging him; he tensed from the unexpected public display of affection. Hugging her back quickly before anyone would get on him for hugging her at such a late hour and outside her room no less. Pushing her away from him, she looked slightly disappointed but knew if they were alone he wouldn't have pushed her away. Waving at him she goes into her room shutting the door behind her.

Heading back to his tower he mulled over the events of the night, knowing he wished to talk to Sofia if she truly enjoyed her time. Even considering a truth serum to see if this is what she truly wanted. He wondered if she would laugh at him for considering this. Sighing to himself he reaches his tower unlocking the door, before he even had time to shut the door his mother was out of the portrait standing in his room.

"Oh, Ceedykins! I couldn't wait for you to get back so you could tell me how your courting with Sofia went. By how late it is I know it must have gone just splendidly."

Walking over to his mother he gave him a warm smile, she embraced him in a hug.

"It's good to see you mummy, I hope it went well. Sofia said it was perfect but I still worry. We ended up talking about magic the entire time."

His mother gave a soft chuckle at him.

"Sounds like you both had a wonderful time, you look exhausted. Both of you come and visit us soon."

Giving her another warm smile he nodded.

"We have already planned to come in the coming weeks; we will see you then mummy, goodnight,"

With that she wished him a goodnight and disappeared into the portrait. Retreating to his room he lies down looking up at his ceiling. Still very unsure of himself, if this is even right. Wanting to be good enough for her but feeling like he never would. He beats himself up mentally until he manages to fall asleep.

Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the second book, I decided to be nice and let their first courting go smooth but they may not have this much luck in the future, the doubt in Cedric will only grow in the coming chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry I didn't post this last night, I'll be honest my bed looked better than my computer xD**

 **But here it is! Hope you enjoy my ever growing enjoyment of tormenting Cedric with his own thoughts of doubt and putting them in some interesting situation for their courting experiences!**

 **Also warning this chapter has some sexual content, this story is rated M for a reason!**

* * *

 _xxx_

 **Sofia**

 _xxx_

The morning after, down at breakfast, Sofia had gotten an ear full from her mother. Telling her not to be out so late next time, she knew it was coming. After finishing with her family she was walking down the hall when from both sides of her both James and Amber wrapped their arms around hers as they almost carried her into an empty room. Plopping her down into a chair, they were both standing in front of her. It was Amber to start talking first.

"So, tell us the details. Did he like your dress?"

James started cutting his sister off,

"Tell us why you were out so late?"

Amber scoffed at her brother,

"James, get your mind out of the gutter."

He shrugged his shoulders,

"Hey I know I am not the only one who is curios on why she was out so late."

Amber blushed pulling out her fan to cover her face,

"You're the only one here with a dirty mind."

Sofia started giggling at them, always enjoying watching them converse. They both turned their attention back on her waiting for her response.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but nothing happened. We spent the night talking about magic."

James sighed heavy, slumping his shoulders, knowing his sister Sofia all too well that she was telling the truth and nothing exciting happened. Amber looked mortified,

"Oh No! This cannot do, I got you all dolled up so you could act like it was another one of your magic lessons? Next time we are doing a joint courting and I will show you want it is like to be properly. It so happens that this weekend Desmond wishes to court me, with an evening of enchanting ice skating. I know it's the middle of summer but the sweetheart had set up plans to turn the local lake into a private ice rink just for the two of us!"

Sofia and James looked at each other with the same look of here she goes again. Sofia not wanting to pass up the chance to be with her sorcerer smiles at Amber.

"If Desmond doesn't mind then Cedric and I would love to join you."

James snickered,

"Yeah because we all know how much he just loved being in public places."

They all laughed at his sarcastic remark, knowing that Cedric wouldn't be pleased that she was going along with this, nor was he a fan of enchanted ice skating.

"Then it is settled we will meet Saturday morning, I'll tell Desmond all about it this evening!"

Amber turns and walks out of the room leaving James and Sofia there, the exchanged looks and started laughing again.

"You know you don't have to entertain all her ideas that she thinks of Sof."

She shrugs,

"Not all her plans are a horrid experience."

"Yeah for you, I feel sorry for Cedric already."

They laugh again leaving the room, waving to each other as they went their separate way. Sofia decided this was the best time to go tell her sorcerer about their next courting plans. Walking through the halls she found her way to his tower, knocking on the door she didn't hear anything at first, she knocked louder than she heard heavy footsteps and the door flew open.

"Bail!..."

He has stopped mid word realizing it was not who he thought, flushing a bit he steps aside to let her in,

"Sorry about that Sofia, I thought you were someone else."

Sofia giggled at him,

"No worries, I know I came up unannounced."

Walking in, he shuts the door behind her. Once it was shut as he was turning around, she had pushed him up against the door placing her lips on his. He tenses up with the unexpected show of affection but then relaxes wrapping his arms around her, there kiss deepens before he pulls away looking down at her.

"Did you really just come all the way here just to kiss me?"

Smiling up at him, starting to undo his robe,

"No, it's just an added bonus."

Watching him roll his eye she catches his lips again but this time for just a small kiss. Pulling his robe off of him she took it wrapping it around her before walking and sitting on his stool.

"I actually came to tell you that you are busy with me on Saturday."

Cedric raises an eyebrow walking over to stand next to her.

"So you come to kiss me, steal my robe, and tell me that I am busy on Saturday? I feel like I am getting the short end of the stick here. So why am I now busy with you this Saturday?"

"Amber has invited us to do a group courting with her and Desmond, we will be doing enchanted ice skating."

Cedric groans loudly,

"Sofia, you know how much I dislike you… friends, I feel like there just looking down at me because I am not a royal. You know they think I have put some kind of spell on you."

Grabbing his yellow bowtie she pulls him down kissing him,

"I don't care what they think, I love you Cedric and I do wish to be seen in public with you."

"I know you are going to force me whether I like it or not."

She smiles triumphantly knowing this all to be true. Standing up she starts walking to his room, still in his robe. He watches her carefully; she shuts the door before he could go after her, hearing a knock on the door. He quickly answers it; she heard Baileywicks voice to walking to Cedric. Not able to make out what was being said she quickly undressed putting her clothes into his wardrobe and then recovering herself with his robe and going over to sit on his bed to wait.

Some time passed and she heard the other door closed, and then quick footsteps coming towards her. His bedroom door opens and he walks in closing and locking that door as well. Looking over at her she sits there with an innocent smile on her face. The robe falling off her shoulder letting him see that she was not wearing anything under, that the only thing that currently covered her was his robe. Noticing the shock on his face that turned into want,

Moving her legs so it would open a bit more to expose her bare legs but still covering everything. He takes a few steps closer to her and then stops biting his lower lip.

"Sofia you know what your father made me promised, I cannot bed you until we are married."

Looking at him, noticing the hesitation, she stands up walking over to him. Watching him tense up the closer she got.

"Cedric, I don't think it really matters much anymore. We already have and I want you."

Cedric looks away from her taking a deep breath before looking into her eyes.

"I want you as well; you have no idea the want. We just can't, if you ended up pregnant I know my head would be on a spike on the front steps of the castle."

Sofia stands in front of him now, starting to unbutton his vest, letting the robe slip more. The robe now off her shoulders and in the curve of her elbow he can see her bare chest. Looking up at him with a smirk with how red he has gotten she gets his vest off and then his shirt with no problems. Wrapping her arms around him she presses her bare chest up against his.

"S..Sofia,"

Saying in a ragged voice filled with want, she catches his lip moving her hands up his chest and around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss, their lips part and she starts to play with his tongue with her own. Moaning softly into the kiss she feels his arms wrap around her, feeling like she finally broke him enough to get what she wanted to be ended up pushed away from him, He fell to his knees hugging her around her waist.

"You evil, vile, temptress, you are making it impossible for me to resist you right now."

Running her hands threw his hair,

"Well that is kind of why I am doing this. I want you Cedric."

She then pushes him away this time leaving him there on his knees, turning and walking back to his bed she lets the robe drop before she reached the bed, crawling under his sheets she lays there with the want in her eyes. Seeing Cedric maul over whatever ideas he had going on in his head at this moment made her giggle a little, she wouldn't lie she enjoyed tormenting him like this more than she should admit to herself.

Watching Cedric get up off the floor he walks over to her, she fully notices how constricted his pants are, he sits on the bed leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Sofia, I want to, you have driven me insane with want but you know as well as I do that we can't just how each other right now. In order for me to be able to court you properly I need to fallow your father's rules. If not he could literally throw me in the dungeon for real, I let myself have you once."

She snickers a bit knowing it was way more than once there first time but he continued his talk,

"We need to take this slower Sofia."

She frowned knowing he was right but wasn't about to lose this chance. Getting up she pushed him down situating herself so she was on top. Reaching down in between the she starts to rub her hand over his hard member through his pants.

"Have you ever notice, that I am not the greatest listeners most times."

He groans from her being stubborn and her touching him, she starts to kiss him, while moving her hand faster, after only a little while she works his pants undone, exposing his hard member, grabbing it with her hand she moves her hand up and down the shaft, He starts to intensify the kisses between them. Playing with her tongue, pulling and biting her lower lip gently, she starts to rub the tip against her opening in a teasing manner. Sofia wanted him, but she also wanted to make him the one to push into her. Leaning over she starts to kiss at his neck, without her lips to silence him she started to hear small little whimper's coming from him and gasps when she would start to slid him in but then stops. Leaning close to his ear she whispers.

"If you want me that bad, then why don't you take me?"

Cedric hands move to her hips, grabbing onto her. He groans but this time not from pleasure.

"Damn you women, you even have my own body against me."

She couldn't resist but to giggle, going back to kissing his neck, she pushes her hips down again in the teasing manner, this time before she could move them back up his hands grabbed her hips harder pushing her all the way down onto him, from the sudden sensation of being filled by her sorcerer she jolts up sitting on top of him making him go deeper in, they both let out a moan together from finally being connected.

Rolling her hips in small circles pressing her hips against his, her hands wander his chest before she moves them to his shoulders up his arms to where his hands are on her hips. He still hadn't moved after pushing her down onto him. Grasping his hand she holds them bringing them up to her face and kissing each of them. Continuing to hold them she starts to move herself up and down slowly on him, breathing heavy as she moved. She started to get lost mentally unable to think anymore, being sucked away in the euphoria that was her sorcerer. Feeling herself climb higher on the wave, she looked down at him, seeing that he was riding the same wave, before she knew it he had flipped them so he was on top now.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms were around his neck kissing him passionately. Feeling him thrust into her, hungry for her now, to the point where he could not control himself. She loved her sorcerer, for all his good moments and bad moments but these moments where her new favorites. The moments where she could feel him deep in her, the hungry movements making it seem like he thought he would never get the chance to taste her like this again. It drove her to her breaking point, she tightened her hips around him more arching her back she lets out a loud moan, he drives himself deep in her, rubbing their hips together until her body relaxed.

She still felt his hard member inside her, it twitching like mad making her gasps from her new found sensitivity. He buries his face into the curve of her neck and whimpers to her.

"If you wish that I stop, I can."

His breath was heavy the words filled with want still, moving her hips against his she smiles,

"My sorcerer needs to feel great to."

Kissing him before he started back up again, her sensitivity level was at new heights making her moan louder than before. She started to say his name in between moans which made him move faster and harder into her. Not knowing how long this went on, she could feel him getting thicker in her, after another moment he once again pushed himself as deep as he could into her. Filling her up with his seed, holding in her for a few he slips out and lies next to her, kissing her softly, then whispers in her ear.

"This is not taking it slow,"

Giggling at him she lightly kisses back,

"Well you just need to learn how to resist my advances."

Hearing him groan,

"I'm doomed."

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, wanted to add in the courting this one but I will have to leave that for the next chapter! This Chapter ended up being longer than expected as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

_xxx_

 **Cedric**

 _xxx_

The dreaded morning came, the Saturday that he would be forced to be surrounded by little spoiled brats. Groaning to himself he dragged himself upright and out of bed, looking out his window the sun was just starting to rise. He knew Sofia all too well and knew to expect her any time now. She was always so happy and go lucky and such a morning person. Wasting no time he proceeds to get washed and dressed for a day of unlikely merriment and enjoyment. Determined to make sure Sofia at least had a good time today. Finishing up he was just leaving his bed chamber when a knock on the door came, fallowing with Sofia gladly opening it up and waltzing in.

Cedric stared at her in amazement; she wore dark purple tights that clung to her slender legs. Her figure skating dress was the same dark purple with no sleeve showing off her lovely arms; it did go up around her neck in a nylon fabric, from the top of her chest up was a clear white. The dress was embodied in an elegant white design with purple diamonds as accents. Her hair was up in a bun with little curls flowing from around it, she wore a tiara that matched perfectly with her dress. She looked like Royalty in every manner, the image of perfection.

Cedric felt so plan, he wore his normal outfit, not really having anything else in his collection of clothes. Wondering if she would be displeased for his simple attire,

"You look absolutely breathtaking,"

She flushes at his comment, her eyes glances over him briefly and she frowns.

"Will you be changing into something more appropriate? If you go in that you're more than likely to rip your pants or shirt."

Rubbing the back of his hand he chuckles lightly.

"Well this is kind of my only outfit, people only see me in my robe so I don't have that big of wardrobe. That and for the fact I don't ever just go enchanting ice dancing. In all honesty I never have, so I was kind of hoping to skip the ice skating part and just sit on the side and watch."

Her frown grows bigger then walks over to grab a spare wand from his table. Turning and looking at him she thinks, getting an idea she waves the wand over him. His clothes stay the same look but turn into the more nylon fabric making it more flexible and easier to move in. He flushes feeling exposed in his new fabric,

"S… Sofia, I wish you would have warned me before changing my outfit. How can you stand to be in this fabric? I feel positively naked and exposed."

Sofia Laughs at his reaction then doubles his shoes and changes them into skate,

"I wish to do enchanting ice skating with you, so I made it so you can."

She smiles warmly at him and he groans knowing he was going to be forced to. Walking up to her he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close to his, with the texture of their outfits it almost felt like her bare body was up against him and he kissed her hungrily without meaning to. Letting out a small gasping moan at this Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck. They remained kissing each other for a while when there came a knock on his door, they jumped apart and Cedric had moved a crossed the room in seconds.

"The carriage has arrived to take you all to your day's activities."

Baileywick said from the other side of the door, Sofia said in a quick and smooth response.

"Thank you, we were just making our way outside."

She opened the door as she was talking; Cedric grabbed his robe putting it on to help cover up his embarrassing situation that had formed while kissing Sofia. They walked down the tower and Sofia wrapped her arm around Cedric's leaning into him just a bit enough for him to feel but for no one to notice.

Getting outside Amber and Desmond were in the carriage talking, well Amber was talking and Desmond happily smiled and listens to everything she had planned for them. They both turned to greet them as they entered the carriage. Cedric and Sofia sat together on the opposite side, starting to feel very uncomfortable he looks out of the open top carriage as they start to fly off, not paying attention to much of what the girls were discussing with each other he remained in silence for the duration of the trip.

After an hour of flying the landed jolting Cedric back to the reality that he was being forced to Ice skate, Sofia had taken his hand and was pulling him along where she walked, he was more than happy to hold her hand and fallow her, he just wasn't happy with their destination. The group had come to the frozen lake that had been frozen with magic. The girls took straight to the ice, at this moment both Cedric and Desmond looked at each other and he saw the same look he had for this ice skating. Before he knew it he spoke to the prince,

"If you don't like this retched activity then why on earth are you doing it?"

Desmond chuckled at this,

"Because it's something Amber likes, I may not enjoy it but it is worth it to see her smile and enjoy herself."

Watching the prince turn away from looking at him to looking at the smiling Amber as he spoke, he to then looked up at Sofia and saw her happy smile. Understanding that doing something uncomfortable for the chance to see the lovely smile of someone you care deeply for was an amazing feeling. Desmond took to the ice to catch up with Amber and he remand there alone just watching Sofia, she skated up to him smiling.

"Come skate with me Cedric."

Sighing loudly he smirked at her,

"If I die it's all on you for making me do this."

She giggled and watched him remove his robe placing it on a bench that was nearby, getting his skates on he to attempted ice skating. It was much easier than he thought, he wasn't graceful but he was able to manage not to fall. Slowly skating around the ice with Sofia holding her hand they made small talk about magic. After a short time he was actually enjoying himself and thought this day would be a nice one.

His thought ended when a shadow of another carriage flew over landing next to theirs, they skated up to Amber and Desmond, Sofia was the one to ask.

"Amber, are you expecting anyone else?"

She shook her head no,

"It was just supposed to be the 4 of us; I don't think anyone else knows that this lake is frozen currently."

Amber looked over at Desmond with a pouty look.

"I am not expecting anyone either."

The all watched as the realized who it was; Prince Hugo was walking up with his enchanted skates walking as if he owned the place.

"Why Hello there Princess Sofia, Princess Amber,"

He bowed to the ladies. Cedric scoffed under his breath,

"Hello to you Prince Desmond, Sorry for my intrusion I was flying overhead and noticed the lake was frozen and didn't want to miss the chance to enjoy some time on the ice."

Quickly getting his skates on, he elegantly got onto the lake and skated over to them, grasping Sofia's hand he smirks up at her kissing her hand. Cedric tenses, trying his best to keep a straight face and not to punch that smug smirk off his face. Hugo goes over to Amber and does the same,

"I hope you don't mind that I enjoy some time on your ice. It was always my most favorite past time during our time at Royal Prep. Being able to dance on the ice with the lovely Sofia, those were some nice times."

Hugo was back in front of Sofia as he got to the last of his sentence, Sofia slightly flushed. Amber cleared her throat and begun to talk.

"Well, Hugo. The 4 of us,"

Making sure she was clear that there were 4 of them there.

"Are on a group courting, so if you choose to stay I hope you will not interrupt us."

Hugo looked around at the group with a curious look and his eyes landed on Cedric, letting his mind connect the dots he looked down at Sofia and back to Cedric. He couldn't resist, he started laughing he quickly fixed his composer. Cedric glared down at him feeling like he was disrespecting him.

"Truly sorry, I knew Sofia had an interest in magic but apparently she has an interest in her teacher as well."

Sofia was the one to speak up,

"Hugo, you have not right to be so rude to me or Cedric. My father has given his permission and blessing to Cedric courting me."

Hugo put his arms up in defense,

"Truly sorry I meant do disrespect, I always enjoyed watching you fascinate over your books and trying your best to learn your spells. It is just disappointing that I have missed my chance to court you, Princess Sofia."

Directing himself at Cedric now,

"I know she is not property but Congratulation, Cedric. She is a wonderful friend and has grown into a lovely lady. If it is okay with you I would like your permission to skate with her, as friends and I will be respectful as a saint."

Sofia was stunned with how, respectful. Hugo was being with this, never knowing that he could be so civil. Even Amber was shocked at this; Desmond had taken Ambers hand and led her off not wanting Hugo to have the chance to request a skate with her, Cedric looked down at Sofia who was looking up at him with worry. He smiled warmly down at her and then over to Hugo.

"You may be a Prince but if you lay an inappropriate hand on her or even look at her with any kind of intent I will take the punishment I will receive to blast you all the way to the Wei ling kingdom."

Hugo tensed and Sofia couldn't resist but to laugh at Cedric, he thought this would also give him a moment off the ice as well. Kissing Sofia's forehead before leaving the lake to sit down he pulled his wand out of his rob waving it so Hugo could see.

The two of them did many of their old routines, he could see them laughing and talking together as they danced on the ice. At first it didn't bother him at all but his mind started to betray him. This innocent skating they were doing started making him consider the fact that they were so fluid together, seeming to know each other so well. The words Hugo said about how he always enjoyed her books learning spells. Was he kidding himself here, did he really truly deserve to be with Sofia. She should be with a prince. He was nothing but a Royal sorcerer, he wasn't handsome or rich, he couldn't do anything like any prince could do for her.

His attention was less and less on their skating and more in his own mind, grabbing his robe he wrapped it around himself and started walking off into the surrounding forest. Needing to be alone now, walking awaze into the forest he sat on a fallen tree, putting his face in his hands.

"I don't deserve her."

* * *

 **Note: So much goes on in this courting** **that it needs to be 2 chapters long xD you will see the rest of it in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_xxx_

 **Sofia**

 _xxx_

Twirling around the ice Hugo was the one to stop them and lead them over to a shade of a tree but they remained on the ice, noticing him looking around she looked around as well to see what it is that he was trying to find. Not seeing anyone she looked back at him, he was looking straight into her eyes. Tensing as he placed a hand on her cheek, his sincere look he wore just moments ago melted into what looked like hunger and want. She had gotten us to seeing that look in Cedric's eyes when she would drive him nuts. In a low voice towards him,

"Hugo?"

A deviously handsome grin formed on his lips taking his free hand and wrapping it around her waist pulling her up against his body. The hand that was on her cheek tucks itself back behind her head,

"Hugo, please let me go!"

Sofia says in a panic trying to push away from him, she tries to look away from him but the hand on the back of her head tightens a bit to keep it were it was. Hugo leans in placing his lips next to her ear whispering seductively,

"I will make, **you** , mine."

Saying each word like it was its own sentence pulling her body harder against his, leaning in to kiss her she starts to panic more, his lips were about touch hers when he froze. The grip on Sofia loosened enough for her to wiggle away from him, Sofia saw behind them standing next to the tree was Cedric holding his want out looking like he wanted to kill. Skating off the lake and taking off her skates quickly she throws her arms around Cedric. His free arm wraps around Sofia, flicking his wand he tossed Hugo up in the air turning the ice that was under him into water not caring to warm it up.

Hugo let out a girlish scream as he fell into the water making a splash; this got the attention of everyone. Amber and Desmond came over to see what all the commotion was about, seeing a shivering Hugo climbing onto the ice from the water. They both joined up with Sofia and Cedric on land, Amber looked in rage.

"Sofia! What in the maker is going on here?"

Still clinging to Cedric she looked back at her sister tears in her eyes, Ambers anger melted into worry, Cedric was the one to talk then,

"This pampered spoiled prince thought it would be a great chance to try to force himself upon Sofia when I went for a walk into the forest just a moment ago."

Amber looked back over at Hugo who was now on land being dried off by one of his servants who came with him. Amber walks over to him glaring down him,

"I will be telling my daddy about this."

She turns in a huff back to the group, grabbing Desmond's arms she walks towards there couch.

"Let's cut this event short shall we, to many wild animals here for my taste."

The group just fallowed Ambers order, Sofia thought to herself that her sister will make a great queen one day.

* * *

Back at the castle, Amber again was the lead of the group. Asking Baileywick to bring some lunch and tea to the garden for the group and to ask the king to meet them there,

They made their way to the garden to sit and wait for lunch. Sofia sat as close as she could to Cedric without her being on his lap. Cedric was feeling very uncomfortable now and worried, Amber talked with Desmond letting Sofia have her time, Baileywick showed up with Ambers requests, eyeing Cedric and how close he was to Sofia, raising his hands the best he could in show that it was not his idea to be this close to the princess even though he isn't complaining at all. He looked down to Sofia and back up to Baileywick and the steward seem to understand him and what he was trying to tell him without saying anything.

"Your father the King shall be out shortly, he just wished to finish up a few things in his study before joining you all for lunch."

Amber smiled at him,

"Thank you Baileywick, this place would be in ruin without you."

Bowing at the group he left having a bit more pep in his step with the compliment. It was then that Sofia sat up like a princess should be, this made Amber happy, they all started eating when the Rolland came out to join them for lunch.

"So Amber, what was it that you needed to talk with me about?"

He asks putting some food on his plate; Amber finished her bite of food and then filled him in on what happened during their courting session. His brow came together as he heard more of the story, looking over to Cedric he nodded over to him.

"Thank you Cedric for protecting Sofia."

"It's my honor your majesty,"

Cedric bowed to him the best he could while sitting, it was then that Sofia looked over at her father,

"Dad, he threatened me that he was going to make me his. By his body actions he didn't plan on waiting to do it either."

Everyone tensed up at the table from what Sofia had said, Cedric grabbed her hand holding it tight not caring that they were being watched. Her father stood up at this moment,

"I will send a message to Hugo's father and explain to him what had happened. I will make sure to send guards with you to make sure if he shows up he won't have a chance to do this again. I will not tolerate anyone to treat any of my children this way."

He storms off before anyone could say another word to him, he called out to Baileywick and that was the last thing they could hear from him. Amber looked worried over at Sofia,

"Oh Sofia, are you okay? That must have been terrifying to experience, no wonder you have been extra clingy to Cedric."

Sofia looked down at the food that was still on her plate, in that moment she felt truly helpless. Something she was not use to, she never wanted to be that damsel in distress but it seemed like she had no choice but to play that role today. She stood up from the table and curtsied over at Desmond.

"Thank you for letting us join you today on the ice, I am not feeling the greatest and wish to go lay down. It was great seeing you as well, maybe we can do this again some time."

"Anytime Sofia, it was nice seeing you as well."

He waved at her as she started walking off, not realizing that Cedric was fallowing her. By the time she had gotten to her room and opened the door was when she realized that Cedric was with her.

"How long have you been here?"

Cedric put a fake look of hurt on his face,

"Your Courting partner walks you back to your room and this is how you treat him, so very un-princess of you."

He smiles warmly down at her then,

"I have been with you since you walked away from the table; I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Wrapping her arms around Cedric she buries her face into his chest. His arms go around her holding her close.

"Thank you Cedric, I'll be fine."

Pushing her away from him he kisses the top of her forehead.

"Until next time then,"

He bows at her before walking back towards his tower. Entering her room she shuts the door, walking into her bathroom she shuts the door behind her. Running the bath she undresses, taking off everything but her amulet. Getting into the tub she sits there contemplating to herself, going over the events in her mind. Deciding she needed to learn a defensive spell that she didn't need her wand for. Not wanting to be put into that situation again.

Sofia starts to scrub her body feeling the presence of Hugo still on her, the only man she wanted to know the feel of bodies being close was Cedric against hers. Knowing that next time she saw him she would ask him to teach her more of the defensive aspect.

* * *

 **Note: This chapter was intended more for adding drama into the mix, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This is a shorter chapter xD it's like 1 am and been a very long day! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _xxx_

 **Cedric**

 _xxx_

A week had passed and Cedric hadn't seen Sofia besides the passing in the halls, he had decided that he would wait for her to be ready to talk to him about everything that had happened. Standing in his workshop in front of his bubbling cauldron, he was looking back and forth from his open book and his pot, reading a few lines then adding what he needed. Hearing his door open quietly behind him and shutting, knowing who it was he decided to keep working and not make the first move, feeling the presence getting closer to him he had turned to stand in front of his book, trying to make it so that whatever she had planned wouldn't cause anyone to be hurt by the burning hot cauldron.

Catching her out the corner of his eye she had swiftly moved to be between him and the stand that held his book, she smiled up at him.

"What you reading Mr. Cedric?"

Smirking down at her, just happy that she was here but not wanting to show it,

"Just working on a potion for the Royal gardener, I also think I prefer you just walking in like you just did. Less distracting than you knocking,"

Not able to hold back any longer he wrapped his arms gently around Sofia in a hug; she gladly accepted his embrace wrapping her arms around him hiding her face in his robe. Laying his head against hers he closed his eyes not wanting this moment to end. He truly missed her, this last week; his tower seemed so empty without her. Pulling away just enough to kiss the top of her forehead he gave her a warm smile,

"Is everything okay?"

She smiled in return nodding,

"Yes, sorry that I hadn't come to visit sooner. I just needed some time; I spent most of it in the bath in all honesty. I just felt dirty, I only want you to ever touch me."

Cedric flushed, pushing her to the side away from his working area. Turning himself more from her to hide his embarrassed expression, he coughs clearing his throat.

"Yes well, next time I'll make sure no one touches you. It was a poor decision on my part to take a walk in the forest and leave you unattended like that."

Sofia giggled at him, knowing that she just made him flustered, wrapping her arms around him from behind leaning her head against him.

"I love you, Cedric."

He tensed a bit at the unexpected words, knowing all too well how much the princess was in love with him. He personally hasn't said those words to her, not knowing if he truly did or not, knowing he was unworthy of her love. He just knew he wanted to make sure that he did before saying those words to her. Turning around and embracing her again he hugged her tighter than he did before kissing the top of her head,

"I have deep regard for you as well, Sofia."

She nuzzles into his chest, having gotten use to the fact that he wasn't ready to say those words to her yet, but this came close enough for her to enjoy. Sofia looked up at him seeing him stare down at her, standing up on her tip toes she kissed him, Cedric leaned his head down and closed his eyes slightly kissing her back, with such want and need in it. Hearing a gasp slip out from her lip his body reacted and scooped her up and placing her on his work table. Feeling Sofia's legs wrap around his waist her arms moved so they were around his neck. His arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer to him, there kiss got deeper while Cedric pushed his tongue into her mouth during one of her gasping moans, their tongues dance around each other, pulling the skirt of her dress up to get a better positioning.

Once her skirt was all the way up he had stopped kissing pulling away from her mouth to look down at her now exposed legs, hearing her complain at not having him kiss her, he smirked. Running his fingers up and down her legs it made her shiver and small goosebumps started to form. Cedric looked up from her legs to look at her; Sofia wore a very flustered, sensual look on her face. He knew that look all to well, the look of want was strong. The hopefulness that he wouldn't stop this time, the need for him, biting his lip he stepped away from her. Knowing that he needed to stop before he couldn't stop, as he moved back her dress fell back over her legs. Sad to see them covered again but knowing it was for the best. Hearing a whimper escape her lips as a pout started to form.

"You are to mean!"

Smirking he moved back over to work on his potion knowing it was time to add the next ingredient,

"I am sorry but I like my head wear it is thank you very much."

Remaining on his table she sat there watching him work in quite feeling dejected and now pent up.

"You can pout, all you want, it's not going to change how this situation is. It's only been a month since I started courting you; you still have 11 months to go before I make the serious decision."

Happy that he was staring down over at his book now feeling the creep of blushing appear on his cheeks from the thought of if he wanted to propose to Sofia or not. Not hearing her get off the table, she had her arms wrapped around his waist again. He could feel the squeal that was inside her, not meaning to give her hope for the future, letting out a loud sigh.

"Not to cut our time short but you are very distracting my princess and I must finish this potion before sundown and with you here it won't ever be finished."

She couldn't resist but to chuckle because she knew this to be all to true.

"Before I leave, the main reason why I wanted to come by was to ask for you to start training me in some defensive spell that doesn't need a wand to cast. So if I am in a situation and you are not around I can defend myself from overzealous Princes."

He laughed, turning to her. Lifting her chin up with his hand, he got close to her making her blush.

"Gladly my princess, Come back this Saturday and we can practice some defensive spells."

Placing his lips gently on hers for a quick but passionate kiss before placing his hands on her shoulders turning her around and escorting her out of his tower,

"I will see you this Saturday; you can live without me for the next 2 days can't you?"

Huffing to herself in a very un-princess like manner,

"You're going to make me whether I want to or not."

Grinning ear to ear he had her out the door and started to close it.

"Oh you know me so well Princess."

* * *

 **Note: Welp, I think I will warn you now. Come Friday you will be getting no updates until I return home on Tuesday. Needing to head to California to see my Grandpa, found out he is dying of stomach Cancer that had spread throughout his body. You have been warned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: If you fallow any of my other stories I had said that the rental car place ran out of 7 seaters so I had to push it to next Friday ; -; Dr said he might not make it that long but here's hoping. Updates will be slow due to my nephews being here for their Spring break. I'll get the up as much as I can though, I enjoy writing these stories!**

 **Now On With The Story!**

* * *

 **Sofia**

The days seemed to never want to end, seeming longer than usual waiting for Saturday to roll around. Wanting to learn the new spells but mainly to be able to be with her sorcerer, the morning of Saturday finally rolls around and she wakes before the sun is fully showing itself. Throwing off her blankets she hurries to the bathroom to shower, once done she throws on a simple linen dress that she had specially made for when she would be up in the tower. Not wanting to get any of her other fancy dresses ruined. She felt most like herself in this dress, similar to what she would wear when she still lived in the village. Throwing on her robe and tying it, a knock came from the door. Grabbing her wand she hurried over to it opening it, in an almost singing happy voice she greats Baileywick.

"Good Morning Mr. Baileywick!"

He smiled happily at her but then noticing what she was wearing his eyebrows drew together.

"You're not really going to see Cedric this early in the morning are you? I had come to bring you for breakfast."

"Have breakfast brought up to his tower, I wouldn't normally go up this earlier but after my last almost disastrous courting, I had asked Mr. Cedric to teach me some Defensive spells that I don't need a wand for so if I am trapped against a wall or tree for that matter with anymore overzealous princes."

Seeming like he was going to object he shut his mouth before opening it again.

"I fully understand Princess; I will bring both of your breakfasts up and inform your parents on your plans today."

He truly did understand that and the fact he worried about her more worried about the overzealous princes. He saw firsthand at how James started blossoming into a trouble maker. With that Sofia first walked past Baileywick and after rounding a corner started sprinting to Cedric's tower, not wanting to waste a second with him. Rounding the spiral stairs she came up to the door to his workshop. Knowing all to well that he started his days early sometimes not even sleeping the night before, she happily knocked on his door. Hearing something explode on the other side she knew what was coming and she bit her lip trying to hold back laughter that was already starting to form. Hearing loud steps, Cedric threw the door open looking very disgruntled, Sofia couldn't hold it in anymore. Covering her mouth with her hands she started to laugh looking at him with his singed bangs and black soot covering him.

"I'm sorry, but does my appearance amuse you Princess?"

He said with a hiss in his voice, getting her laughter under control she wiped a tear that had started to roll down her face from how hard she was laughing.

"Yes, yes it does. I know it's rude to laugh but it's just so funny and cute."

Raising an eyebrow, his face turns into a playful smirk. Grabbing her by her hand and pulling her in closing the door behind her. Cedric pull her into his arms then nuzzles his face against hers smearing the soot.

"If it is so amusing my dear Princess I will gladly share it."

She couldn't resist but to giggle in his arms, enjoying being so close and having his arms around her. Pushing her hands up from his chest she moved them around his neck.

"Before we get started on our lessons today, can I request a simple kiss?"

Cedric pulls away a bit eyeing her carefully, a bit amused that she actually asked.

"At this point it won't be a simple kiss it will be a messy one."

Gesturing at the fact they he was covered in soot and so was she now. Leaning down he places his lips softly on hers. Sighing happily into the kiss she enjoyed it. They pulled away from each other, Cedric pulling his wand out to help with the cleanup of them and the room.

"I am still a bit peeved at you though dear Princess. I spent all night on that potion, now I get to restart it."

Sofia had a broom and was helping clean the old fashion way, eyeing the burnt pot.

"What were you working on?"

"It was a defensive potion for you, was going to turn into a salve for you to put on any item you wished. Once I get it finished ill bring some down to you."

This perked her interest, walking over to the pot she took a closer look inside.

"What will it do when you finish it?"

"It's very simple, after you place it on the item you want you say a set word while you rub the salve on and when it dries it will hurt anyone but you. Here is an example; someone is being too close for your comfort so you say, let's says, Idiot, then that word would activate sending the person a nice little shock. Not enough to do any harm but enough for them to be immobile while you make your escape."

Sofia lets out a chuckle,

"That sounds perfect, how long will it take to complete? Can we make a little extra so I can give some to my friends?"

He agreed but with a huff at the extra work to make extra, they finished up the cleaning just in time for Baileywick to arrive with their breakfast. Greeting them and only being there briefly he departed as soon as he arrived. Cedric summoned a table for them to eat at and they sat down together, discussing what he all had planned for the day.

"In these past 2 days I've done my research and a few simple spells that just need to be said to invoke them, they affect 10ft radiance from the caster."

"When you say a few, how many are we talking about?"

"I was only able to manage to find 3 that would work for what you need and not cause any harm, now if you wanted to harm them."

She cut him off,

"No thank you, non-harm please."

He sighed, faking defeat even though he already knew what her answer would be.

"Well after we finish eating we can start back up on the potion, it takes 3 days to complete. I was on the final day and it's the most sensitive as you could see."

Feeling bad that he had spent so long on that potion for her, for her to ruin it with one knock,

"Now I feel bad, have you slept then?"

"Yes I have, it's just the start of the last day that I'll be pulling an all-nighter to add the finally ingredients when it is time and making sure it doesn't burn. Nothing too big, many of the requests I get take days to finish so it's nothing new."

He said as she watched him shrug his shoulders, the finished eating placing the tray outside the door to hopefully not be disturbed. Cedric waved his wand getting everything reset up for the potion. Finishing that up he turned to look at her,

"You may not like this, but you will be testing these spells on me. Don't worry I can take them, they all wear off in 5 minutes."

Feeling uneasy now she nodded, he walked over to his book turning a few pages from the potion to a spell.

"This one is a simple freeze spell, saying the word will make anything in a 10ft area freeze. It even effects other things that isn't just people, like plants and animals and if water is nearby that as well."

Relaxing a bit she could handle that, it wasn't going to hurt him just make him not be able to move,

"So what do I have to say to invoke it?"

"Just say, Inmobiouse, simple as that. Just have to direct your magic within you outwards when saying it."

Nodding she takes a deep slow breath relaxing, Cedric only standing a few steps away now.

"Inmobiouse."

She looks up and Cedric was still able to move,

"Be more confident, not so relaxed. Concentrate on your magic, just like your wand when you imagine the magic coming from it this time you need to imagine it exploding from your body in all directions."

Closing her eyes, she imagined her magic making a circle around her. Opening her eyes and staring intently at Cedric she repeated the word, this time Cedric froze. A big smile crossed her face,

"I did it Cedric!"

He made an Hmp sound, not being able to move, grabbing her wand she pointed it at him undoing the spell.

"Thank you for releasing me, now on to the next spell. This one is a bit more. This one pushes them back 10ft; I thought it might be helpful in the case that there is a river or cliff,"

He whispers he or cliff part,

"Nearby and you can just simply push the target in. All you have to say in, Punardo, it will appear as a large gust of wind from where you stand."

He flicks his wand and everything in his room gets magically sealed so it doesn't fly away.

"We are ready to start."

This time he got right on her, wrapping his arms around her. Leaning over he whispers into her ear.

"Now push me away."

He starts to nibble on her ear, she gasps.

"None of that, you must learn to be able to push past the advances of a, overzealous Prince, mind you"

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he whispered in her ear, trying to concentrate with him being so close, he started to kiss on her neck. Part of her not wanting to end this but knowing she had to, in a shaky voice and it coming out in a gasp she says the spell, Cedric gets blown across the room from her. Hearing him gasp as his back hits into his worktable, she goes over to him.

"Cedric, are you okay?"

He nodded,

"I am fine, just got the air knocked out of me from the abrupt edge of my desk. Other than that you did lovely Princess, I almost thought I had lost you for a second with all your noises."

Her face flushed, he straighten himself up before pulling her close again, kissing her more passionately then his there first one. Pulling away from him after returning the kiss she looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

He smirked,

"Your talent in magic astounds me, let's say that it pleases me to watch you learn and master magic in more than one way."

Leaning over he kisses and nibbles playfully on her neck. Her head falls to the side exposing more of it, pushing her around him setting her up on his table, he unties her robe pulling it down to fully expose her neck. Biting on the curve of her neck, she gasps out a moan. Her legs wrap around his waist pulling him closer to her. Kissing the spot where he bit, seeing just a light bite mark, he kisses down her chest. Pulling down the front just enough to expose the top of her breast, biting down then sucking on the spot, his ears getting filled with the sound of her moan of pleasure, her hands move to his shoulders. He leans back up to look down at the mark he left on her. Kissing the mark he lets go of her dress letting to mark is covered. Hungrily taking her lips with his own, a knock came at his door,

"I have brought lunch for both of you."

Helping Sofia down from his worktable, she fixes her robe while Cedric walks over answering his door.

"Just in time, we were just going to take a break; the princess has already learned 2 of the 3 spells I have to teach her."

Baileywick pitched up in excitement.

"Excellent! Shall I tell your parents you will be down in time for dinner then?"

Sofia didn't have time to respond before Cedric spoke up again.

"This last one will take some time, I am not sure if she will be able to master it or not. She has seemed to be a bit wary about trying them out on me. Last one I got thrown into my table, which hurt. This next one is a bit much. I will try my best to get her down for dinner though."

The steward chuckles lightly,

"I understand, Princess if you finish in time for dinner than come find me. If not ill bring some food up then."

With that he turned and walked back down the stairs. Cedric shut the door looking over at Sofia.

"I hope you don't mind that I steal you for the rest of the day."

She shook her head walking up to him hugging him after he put the tray down.

"I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you!"

They both sat down, taking the break and eating there lunch. Once finished they left the tray outside again and went back to work.

"Now for this final spell, I wasn't lying when I told Baileywick that is was a bit much. This spell is a lighter form of a crippling spell; this one also goes up to 10ft as well."

She cringed at the thought of a crippling spell, not wanting to put anyone in pain. Reading the pained look on her face he quickly added.

"This one is best for people who mean you harm, not just for overzealous princes."

She relaxed a bit, not considering these could be more protection then she originally planned.

"Even though I don't like it, I will learn it. Just know I won't enjoy hurting you at all."

His face soften and he embraced her,

"I know my Princess, now let's get started."

Pulling away from her,

"Now this final spell all you need to say is, Cripelouse, just warn you, it's not pleasant and I don't look forward to it."

Swallowing hard her heart started to race, not wanting to hurt Cedric and not liking the warning he had given her. It took a good 10 minutes before she relaxed; he was letting her take as much time as she needed. Looking sad at Cedric, he nodded at her.

"I'm sorry, Cripelouse."

After she said it, she regretted it. Cedric body had tensed up his body collapsed on the ground, his libs bending in what looked like a painful way. Looking similar to a human pretzel now, she quickly grabbed her wand undoing the spell. Watching him relax and just lay there breathing hard, looking like he was in great pain, tears filled her eyes and she kept repeating how sorry she was. She never wanted to say that spell ever again, hoping she doesn't ever have to use that one. After a while Cedric face was no longer showing agony, he managed to sit up with Sofia's help. They sat on the floor for a moment; Cedric just looked at her, eyes filled with pride.

"I honestly didn't think you would be able to do that one so quick. I am proud of you."

She scrunched her face up,

"Don't be proud, I just hurt you, I don't ever want to have to put anyone in pain like that."

Smirking, he pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

"This is a cruel world we live in; there may be a time when you need to. I am happy to say, I feel better and less worried knowing that you know these spells now."

Leaning her head on his shoulder she huffs,

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it."

They spent the rest of the day relaxing together, working on the potion when needed, but mainly just sitting together discussing magic. It was close to it being dinner, she sighed looking over at him.

"I should go attend dinner with my family. This has been a great day; it would have been perfect if I didn't have to keep hurting you."

Giving her one last hug, kissing the top of her head,

"Agreed I will see you in a few days when the potion is ready; ill make sure to add direction to each bottle for your friends."

Stealing a kiss from him, hugging him once me she turned to leave his tower,

"Thank you for everything today, I'll see you in a few days if not sooner."

Without letting him get another word in she hurried down to get changed to attend dinner with her family.

* * *

 **Note: A little longer one because of the updates being further apart xD Ill update again when I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I am unsure if I am going to continue this story or not after this chapter, I have lost site on where I wanted this story to go. If there are readers enjoying this little story of mine I will gladly continue, just after these trivial courting's and still undecided if I will have Cedric propose or not later on in the story, after that I am not sure if I will continue this story.**

* * *

 **Cedric**

As promised a few days later and many sleepless nights working, he was able to finish the potion and label each bottle with added directions. Placing them in a padded box so they wouldn't get damaged, levitating the box with his wand he proceeds to leave his tower to deliver the potions to Sofia. Leaving his tower, locking the door, turning to proceed down the spiral staircase, Cedric starts to rub his eyes not have been able to obtain much sleep wanting to make sure this time the potion didn't get ruined.

Making his way towards Sofia's room once entering the main part of the Castle he walks quick and swiftly. Soon he stood in front of her room, knocking a few times he heard her from the other side saying it was okay to come it. Smirking because he knew she thought it was the steward and not him. Taking this chance to enter her room though, he couldn't pass it up. Opening the door shutting it behind him,

"Good Morning Princess, as you requested your potion for you and your friends have been completed. You have enough extra to give to 20 other."

Setting down the box on her small dinette table he turned just in time to brace himself of the impact of Sofia colliding into him to hug him.

"Hmph, a little warning would have been nice."

Hearing her giggle made him relax, leaning over he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Cedric, for making the extra. I feel better knowing my friends with be protected as well."

"Yes, yes. Just make sure to tell them to read the directions carefully. It's not just a pick and choose potion, everyone but the person who placed it will get shocked. Once it is on the jewel they need to make sure they take it off before even giving say a family member a simple hug or a handshake for that matter."

"So even if I pocked your nose,"

She pocked his nose as she said it,

"That would shock you?"

Sighing and nodding,

"Yes, that would of shocked me. It is a good protection charm."

Nodding in agreement

"I agree, not sure how many will get accidently shocked but it will server these Princes right."

Cedric couldn't resist but to chuckle lightly,

"I kind of wish I could be there to see it, but alas I cannot. That reminds me."

Clearing his voice,

"Princess Sofia, I would like to ask your permission to court you 3 days from now."

Sofia beams and wraps her arms around him,

"Of course!"

Cedric smiled wrapping his arms around her,

"Then wait outside the castle an hour before sundown."

"Where are we going?"

"That is my secret; I have work to attend to. I will see you then my Princess."

Kissing her forehead he lets go of her and walks out of her room back to his tower.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for such a pathetically small chapter, as I said I am at a lost with this story and kind of just going with the flow, it's more like a trickle really.**

 **Until Next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: So I decided I was just going to wrap this story up and not just let it sit. I hated knowing I have an unfinished story. So this is the first and last Trivial Friday xD Next Friday it will be called something different! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of It's a Trivial Matter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cedric/Sofia POV**

Cedric was rushing down his tower stairs; he was running late due to some last touches he had planned for this courting with Sofia today. His robe was flowing in the wind he was creating with the speed he was going through the halls to get to the entrance of the castle. Once there he had to stop to catch his breath before opening the door to see Princess Sofia waiting with a smile of her face. She wore a simple lavender sun dress with a sun hat that seemed to be a bit on the big side but looked adorable on her. Returning her warm smile he walked up placing an arm out for her to take.

"Shall we go my princess?"

Hearing her let a happy giggle pass her lips sent butterflies throughout his stomach for the events planned today. Sofia took his arm happily as he escorted her to the waiting coach.

"We shall my sorcerer."

Entering the coach, Cedric shut the door behind him once they were both in. Sitting across from Sofia he lead back crossing his arms and watched her as she sat staring out the window. Feeling those butterflies creep up again he to a slow deep breath to banish them from him. The ride was shorter than Sofia thought it would be, she wasn't sure what Cedric had planned but couldn't wait to find out. They landed on an old road that looked like it hadn't been used in at least a decade. The coach landed a bit on the bumpy side. Cedric opened the door extending a hand out to her,

"This way my princess,"

Taking his hand she exited the coach behind him. Cedric started to lead them off onto an overgrown path, she couldn't resist but to ask.

"Where are we going Cedric?"

Watching him place a finger to his lips he winked at her,

"Shh, it's a secret."

Frowning a bit that he wouldn't tell her, she just looked ahead to see if there was any type of sign of what he was planning. Finally seeing an opening coming up she stared intently not seeing Cedric smirking at how she was acting. Once going past the opening in the trees she placed her free hand over her mouth and looked back at Cedric.

"I know it's not much but I thought you would enjoy this area."

She looked out at the pond, there were small little pixies flying and dancing across the water leaving a trail of magical dust behind them. An assortment of colorful butterflies danced around the flowers that outlined most of the pond. A heard of rare Albino Elk walked in to drink from the pond; she then looked down to notice a simple picnic lay out on a white blanket. Turning to face Cedric she wrapped him in a hug.

"It's perfect, how did you ever find such a place?"

He chuckled,

"I have come here for a while for the rare herbs you can sometimes find amongst the flowers."

Taking her by the hand he led her to the blanket, sitting her down he sat across from her. Setting out the assortment of foods he prepaid. It was all very simple, it surprised her. Normally he would try to go all out but this time it was all very simple. She enjoyed it; she enjoyed everything Cedric did for her. The early afternoon went on and they sat making small talk about the recent potions Cedric needed to do and what herbs and material he would need to complete them. Sofia always tried her best to get Cedric to let her assist him, sometimes she could get away with it but recently he hasn't been letting her, telling her she was too much of a distraction. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to ravish her sorcerer, getting turned on with him just stirring and intently looking into his cauldron. Both of them finished their food and Cedric took out his wand and cleaned everything up, extending his hand to her.

"I wish to take a walk with you around the pond if that is okay."

She giggled taking his hand in hers,

"Silly you don't have to ask, you know I would love to walk anywhere you."

With that they both slowly started walking around the pond; they stopped in front of the assorted flowers to see if they could spot any herbs growing. After 30 minutes of looking they gave up not being able to find a single one. Sofia stood up dusting off her dress, Cedric remained on the ground still looking or so Sofia thought. She was about to say something to him when he turned to her down on a knee still. His face was redder than she had ever seen before; she wondered if something was wrong.

"Sofia, I know this is sudden but after today I have come to the conclusion that I do in fact love you."

Sofia covered her mouth with her free hand, this was the first time that Cedric had told her that he love her, her heart started racing as she was listening to him continue to talk.

"I know I am not a Prince, I know you deserve better than some lowly Royal Sorcerer who can bring you nothing but simple things in life. As I showed you today, I did everything myself without the help of magic. A trip by carriage, a simple picnic next to a pond, yes I used magic to clean up but can you blame me?"

Sofia giggled at that part.

"I know I am rabbling now so I am just going to come out and ask."

Grabbing a silver ring with a small crystal on top out of his pocket,

"This was my mother's; my father gave it to her when he proposed to her. Sofia I am a simple man who can bring the simple things in life. I can't shower you with expensive jewelry, I can't promise you the world like most could. All I can offer is my love, my time, my companionship and to be able to grow old with you. What I am asking is if you can accept me for who I am, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were running down her face in joy, she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around him,

"Yes you fool, a thousand times yes. I love you Cedric!"

Cedric wrapped his arms around her his face buried in her neck, after they pulled apart from there embrace he slipped the ring onto her finger. Watching her stare down at the ring he placed his right hand on her face. She looked up at him with the happiest smile on her face. Pulling her in he captured her lips into his, the kiss was simple but amazing all the same.

"I love you Sofia."

"I love you too Cedric."

Returning to the castle, everyone was outside waiting for them. Cedric had already spoken to them before about his plans for the day and they all agreed to welcome back the happy couple and congratulate them. Once the newly engaged couple stepped out of the carriage her mother was the first to wrap her arms around her daughter.

"I am so happy for you Sofia, was it everything you ever hoped for?"

"Mother it was, I am so happy."

Everyone else came up to give Sofia warm hugs and to congratulate her, Cedric smiled and watched before feeling a hand hit into his back.

"Welcome to the family my soon to be son-in-law soon you shall be Prince Cedric the sensational."

Rolland laughed at the expression that Cedric now wore, it never clicked to him that he would gain a title. He would no longer be the royal sorcerer but to be a prince. The color from his face drained a bit at the realization which only made the kind laugh harder.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad being my son now would it?"

Cedric scoffed at the king,

"Don't think I'll call you dad your majesty."

Rolland chuckled at his response,

"Oh come now son, don't treat your dad like that!"

Cedric realized the king was having much more fun than he should at his own expense.

"This weekend we will host a ball to celebrate the engagement of out Princess Sofia and Cedric the Sensational!"

Cedric covered his face with a hand,

"I have no choice in this matter do I?"

Sofia came over wrapping an arm around his,

"Sadly you now get to suffer with me with these entire royal and formal events and to make it worse; you won't be wearing your robes to them."

In a joking tone he whispered into her ear,

"Any chance I could get out of this engagement?"

Sofia giggled kissing Cedric's check,

"Nope you're forever stuck with me now."

Kissing her cheek back he smirked,

"Gladly"

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed this story, the ending wasn't much but it's an ending none the less. As you could tell it was more of the sappy ending than I originally planned and not enough smut in this story, well I will have to make it up to you in another story! Thank you for all those who have Reviewed, Favorited and Fallowed this story! I will see you all in another story!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
